Gently
by Lady Starwing
Summary: YAOI! Post game. Unusual pairing ... lemons! No likey no readie! . Lesse ... Yuan and Lloyd come to an ... understanding one winter night ... and things only snowball from there. YuanXLloyd Random updates from now on, if there are any ...
1. Joining

_Ah eh heh he ... It's Li-chan0767 here with my first yaoi fic!! ^.^ I know that it's an unusual pairing, but it's kinda ... my guilty pleasure. XD Enjoy!! You know I don't own a thing!!_

* * *

~光～恋~

~ Gently~  
~A Yuoyd fic by Li-chan0767~

~光～恋~

~Joining~

Yuan rolled his eyes as he stared out the window at the falling snow, watching it drift down from the sky with near attentive boredom. Being alive for over ten thousand years did that to you, after all. Well, at least the past seven thousand years had been remotely … enjoyable. Yuan sighed heavily as he reflected over the thoughts in his mind over what had made the passage so time so sweet and yet frustrating at the same time.

It wasn't the fact that he was still alive to see the world; hell, he wouldn't've minded dying seven thousand years ago. But that changed in a heartbeat – a very fast heartbeat. Yuan sighed and looked down into the mug of hot chocolate that he was drinking, allowing the smallest of smiles to come onto his face. 'I'll have to ask him how he makes this … I rather like it.' He thought to himself, taking a sip as he scanned the room over the mug's rim just as the door opened, admitting a person wearing black and red with flushed cheeks and a flurry of snowflakes. Yuan smiled as he lowered the mug, looking at the newcomer as he kicked the door shut and sneezed lightly.

"Cold enough outside for you, ne, Lloyd?" He asked teasingly as said man sneezed once more and glared lightly at him. Lloyd Irving-Aurion, perhaps the only true angel alive and the Eternal Seraphim, shook the snow from his hair and stepped towards the table where Yuan was sitting, removing the coat he had worn outside, revealing a red sweater and sliver vest beneath.

"Yeah; very cold, thank you very much." Lloyd replied once he was sitting across from Yuan. Seeing the mug of hot chocolate that the azure haired angel was drinking, he turned around and began to prepare himself some. "But I bet you were all nice and warm in here, while I was freezing my ass off checking to make sure Yggdrasil was situated for the winter." He teased, knowing very well that Yuan usually would just grunt and mutter something about not feeling anything; he did it all the time during the summer.

Tonight was different. Yuan actually smiled faintly and said, "Well, I was, until you opened the door. I've never been all that good with very cold weather." Suppressing a shiver, Yuan looked out the window again while taking another sip of hot chocolate. "Ironically, though, I love watching snow falling, and perhaps the prettiest thing I've ever seen is Flanoir under a fresh snowfall … at nighttime, when the moon is full and the stars are simply shining in the sky." As he spoke, the cobalt's eyes had closed slowly, and a smile spread over his face.

Lloyd glanced over at him for a moment, and a smile spread over his face as well. "Pretty, eh? I didn't think I'd ever hear you use that word." He teased, continuing to prepare the warm drink. "Especially considering how much of an ass you were when we first met." Yuan snapped out of his reverie and stared at Lloyd with a shockingly crestfallen look – the only reason Lloyd knew he truly felt sad when he spoke next was because he saw the look.

"Was I really that cold to you and the others?" There was a wavering tone to his voice, almost as if he was really regretting how he had acted seven thousand years previously. Yuan truthfully did, but only because of how much Lloyd truly meant to him. Although he would rather spend a night locked in a room with Yggdrasil than admit it to anyone but Lloyd himself, the cobalt felt strongly about the brunet – he always had, actually. From the very first time they had met in the Triet Renegade base so many centuries ago when Lloyd had taunted Yuan right back instead of cowering in fear, Yuan had felt a longing for the boy. And yet he couldn't show it, because if he did, he felt like he'd be betraying both his late fiancée Martel and the Renegades.

But now the Renegades were disbanded, and Yuan had finally decided to move on with his life. And it just so happened that falling for Lloyd was part of it. Of course, he had yet the courage to say so, mainly because he didn't know how Lloyd had felt for any of his traveling companions from years ago. And if Lloyd still held a grudge for how Yuan had acted when they first met, then perhaps any emotion other than mutual friendship would build a wall between them again.

To Yuan's considerable relief, Lloyd simply grinned at him and sat down with his own mug of hot chocolate, but instead of sitting across from the cobalt, he took the seat right next to him. Flashing the same grin he usually wore around his old friends, the brunet reassured him, "Yeah, but you're nice now." When Yuan looked at him in shock, Lloyd decided to do a bit of teasing and added, "You've also seemed to really glow from the inside out; I don't know if it's from your wings or your lightning, but it makes you look really pretty as well."

The blush on Yuan's face was priceless. Lloyd chuckled at it and muttered under his breath as he stared into his own drink, "But you've always looked so beautiful … it's really not fair." The 'beautiful' comment made Yuan blush even more, and his now empty mug fell from his hands with a clatter. Lloyd blinked in concern when the noise reached his sensitive ears and he looked at Yuan again in concern. "You okay?" He asked, voice filled with concern as he leaned in and pressed a hand to Yuan's forehead, noting how wide the cobalt's emerald eyes were.

Yuan, for one, was trying not to go crazy inside of his mind, and for very good reason. First off, Lloyd had practically reassured him that his attitude at first wasn't an issue. Then, the brunet had casually called him pretty, and unless he was mistaken, Lloyd had just said he looked … _beautiful??_ That was the word he had used, right?? "Do … do you really mean that?" Yuan asked, batting the hand away from his face as he tried desperately to regain the naturally pale color of his face. When Lloyd blinked at him in confusion, the bottomless wine red pools vanishing for a split second, he decided to articulate. "Do you really mean that I'm … _beautiful?"_ he whispered the last word.

"Yeah, I meant it." Lloyd agreed readily, sipping his hot chocolate before he continued, "But if you don't like calling me that, I won't. I also meant what I said about it really not being fair; people like me envy beautiful people like you endlessly." Yuan blinked at that, and leaned in closer, ignoring the mug between them and the empty one on the floor. Once he was closer to the brunet, he stopped and looked him in the eye, noticing how his face went slightly pink at the cheeks, accenting a strong face and proud profile. Physical maturity might have been late in coming for Lloyd, but Yuan thought that it was well worth the wait. There was something about his face combined with his messy hair and well muscled build that just made him irresistible in the cobalt's eyes, if only Lloyd could see it for himself.

"… What makes you think you're not beautiful?" Yuan asked gently, bringing a hand up to bury itself in Lloyd's unruly hair, which was still slightly damp from the melted snow that had previously been on it. Burying his fingers in its softness, Yuan brushed the bits of it that fell into Lloyd's face aside, and asked again, "Why would you think for one second that you're not beautiful? I will admit that it's more of a regal beauty, but it still counts." Watching Lloyd as his face went redder, he smiled slightly. "Would it mean something to you if I told you I thought you were beautiful?"

To Yuan's shock, Lloyd actually went red in the face and looked down at his lap, eyes filling with … _tears??_ Yuan was confused now, and that was only added onto when Lloyd muttered, "I'm not beautiful – not after that night. Never … Not after _that_ …" Concern quickly overtook Yuan, and he shifted his one hand from Lloyd's hair to his chin, forcing him to meet his eyes, while the other hand grasped at his shoulder.

"What are you talking about, Lloyd?" He asked gently, figuring that he was touching on a bad memory. "What could've happened to make you not beautiful?" Emerald bored into wine, and Yuan could slowly see the tears fall down Lloyd's cheeks as his hands released the mug of hot chocolate, which efficiently dumped itself on the men's laps. Yuan didn't really give a flying rat's ass about it at the moment; Lloyd was crying, and that demanded top priority in his eyes.

Lloyd's now free hands grasped at Yuan as he choked on his next words. "It … he hurt me so much … but he called me beautiful at the same time … it hurt so badly, and he wouldn't stop …" Grabbing onto the blue angel's shoulders with a grip that made Yuan flinch, Lloyd buried his face in the groove where Yuan's shoulder and neck met. Sobbing, he continued, "I wanted it to stop, wanted to leave, but he wouldn't let go … it wasn't until he was done that I could get away."

Cold realization and a horrified shock settled on Yuan as Lloyd's sobs wracked his frame. Who would've even thought of doing such a thing to someone as pure and trusting as Lloyd, and without such forethought as to remember that he had yet to understand the way a human's mind went blind when lost in lust? Hugging Lloyd as tightly to him as he could, Yuan pulled the younger angel onto his lap and said gently, "You were … _raped?_" Lloyd nodded into Yuan's chest, his death grip not loosening in the slightest. The stains from the spilled drink felt rather clammy against Yuan's torso as Lloyd curled up next to him, but right now he only wanted to help the poor angel in his arms.

Gods above knew that Lloyd had the appearance that would have the romantics from both sexes drooling and fantasizing over him, but who could have raped him in such a way? When he was with his friends, the only two that had shown an interest in him were female, and Kratos would sooner kill himself than do such a thing to his son. And ever since then, he had been at Yggdrasil with Yuan and Martel, so who …??

"When did it … happen?" Yuan asked softly, brushing some of Lloyd's hair away from a tear streaked cheek. Lloyd looked up at him and blinked very wet eyes before drawing a breath.

"We … We were in Atlamira for the first time … I had thought to take a shower, but then when I got out … Zelos, he … he jumped me, and …" Lloyd cut himself off again and proceeded to bury his face into Yuan's shirt again, drenching it even more, body trembling.

Yuan, for one, was furious; he had known that the Chosen was quite the man-whore, but the redhead had never once given _any _indication that he liked men! It was fortunate for Zelos that he had died when he had, otherwise Yuan would've taken it out on him in blood for hurting _his _Lloyd …!! Oh, the price would've been great for hurting his Lloyd like that.

It was only when he had thought about it that Yuan noticed that he referred to Lloyd as "his" – not that he minded, because he didn't believe that anyone else would try to claim him. Sighing as he held Lloyd still, Yuan decided that it wasn't fair for Lloyd to have his first time be unwilling; one's first experience of sex was what every other experience was compared to, and for such a painful night to have been Lloyd's loss of virginity wasn't truly fair for someone as trusting and forgiving as him. No, Yuan decided, he was not going to let this continue; he would be gentle about it, but he would show Lloyd what true love felt like.

Pulling away from Lloyd just enough for them to make eye contact, Yuan brought his hands up to gently caress the younger angel's face as he smiled gently at him. "That sort of thing shouldn't make you lose your beauty, Lloyd; you weren't willing …" He murmured, leaning in and allowing his tongue to gently lap away at the tears that fell from Lloyd's eyes. Lloyd had stopped trembling at the instant of contact, and all that he seemed to feel was a great amount of uncertainty. It was plainly visible in his still moist eyes when Yuan had finished and pulled away just enough for their eyes to meet. Letting the same smile from before cross his face, the cobalt finished, "… and love is never wrong, no matter whom you love."

With that, he gently pressed his mouth against Lloyd's, tasting the chocolate that had recently been consumed alongside the delicious taste of warm caramel. Yuan didn't see the look of shock that crossed Lloyd's face, having closed his eyes from sheer bliss after instigating the kiss, nor did he see the relief that soon followed the shock. What he did notice, however, was when Lloyd pressed back against him, and fresh tears began to run down his face.

A part of the cobalt squealed with utter joy; his Lloyd wasn't pulling away!! Yuan tried desperately to ignore the rather fanboyish part of his mind, but it soon took control when Lloyd's hands cupped Yuan's face, pulling the older angel closer as he tried to stop himself from crying without disrupting the kiss. Purring into the contact, Yuan used his thumbs to gently brush away the tears that fell still, and gently broke once he figured Lloyd needed to breathe. Not moving away for long, he was soon back, pressing feather light kisses all along Lloyd's face, wanting to let the brunet know just how much he loved him.

Lloyd, for one, felt like he was in paradise; he had all but tried to forget about how wonderful physical contact with someone truly was, not after how Zelos had taken advantage of that trust. And Yuan had captured his attention for so long now, the pleasure in his chest felt so wonderful it was almost criminal in his mind. While Yuan's kisses trailed all over his face, Lloyd began burying his fingers in the azure blue strands of the elder's hair, swiftly undoing the tie that held it back in its classical ponytail.

While the hair swiftly cascaded over Yuan's shoulders, Lloyd occupied himself with kissing the other back with just as much feverous attention as he was receiving. Kissing past the edge of Yuan's eye, the brunet found his gaze being pulled to the cobalt's tapered ears, and he couldn't help but nuzzle it, breathing softly against the shell. His reward was a soft gasp on Yuan's part, encouraging him to press his lips against the junction of neck and jaw, moaning at the feeling of skin shift beneath his lips and fine fingered hands burying themselves in his hair once more.

Yuan could barley order his thoughts once Lloyd kissed his neck, emerald eyes half lidded as he stared up at the ceiling with wonder. Lloyd was so gentle, so _caring_, it was almost too much for him to stand. Moaning and whimpering as teeth gently scraped over the sensitive flesh and a tongue licked the marks, a single thought wormed its way into Yuan's pleasure blurred mind …

Get to a bed, immediately.

Slowly pulling Lloyd's face away from his neck, Yuan smiled gently when Lloyd gave him a confused and disappointed look. "We're not done yet, Lloyd … but this is a little too … boorish for my tastes." He explained, placing a kiss to Lloyd's forehead as he rose, pulling his comrade turned lover up with him. Lloyd seem to get what he was saying, and used his scant two inch height advantage to press his mouth against Yuan's as the two walked towards the bedroom, kicking the door shut behind them.

Almost as if realizing something, Lloyd pulled away from the kiss and untangled himself slowly from Yuan, who gave him a confused look. It became clear what Lloyd's intentions were when he turned to towards the door, and his hands pressed it completely shocked and fiddled with the knob until clicked. Satisfied that it was locked, Lloyd turned around to see Yuan stepping towards him. "Yuan, what're you – !! Ahhhh ..." Lloyd moaned as Yuan's skilled mouth pressed itself against the spot behind his ears that made him weak in the knees, the cobalt's fingers swiftly grasping the edge of his red sweater and tugging it up over his chest.

Pulling away, Yuan tugged the shirt up and over Lloyd's shoulders, from where Lloyd proceeded to aid in its removal. Once his bare chest was exposed, the brunet blushed when he saw Yuan's eyes slowly looking him over, licking his lips in anticipation.

Yuan was finding the heat in his body to be insatiable as he let his fingers trail over Lloyd's toned stomach, relishing in the feeling of muscle flexing beneath his fingers and skin shifting and heating up as they pressed closer together, a slowly consuming fire building in them both. Reaching up and allowing his arms to ensnare Lloyd's neck, Yuan slowly pulled him over to the bed, and fell softly onto the blankets with Lloyd propping himself before he landed atop.

Breaking the kiss, Yuan smiled warmly at Lloyd as the younger angel settled himself off to the side, who gave him a nervous smile in response. "Lloyd …" He murmured, positioning himself so that he was on top of the other. Kissing him briefly, the cobalt assured him, "If you don't want this, let me know. I'll stop if you want me to, but I can't read minds." To his relief, Lloyd shook his head, his hands at the rim of Yuan's shirt.

Tugging the garment towards him and Yuan's shoulders, Lloyd assured the elder angel, "No … I want this so much … but I … I feel so unsure …" Blushing, he looked down and away, feeling the warmth that was in him slowly heading south. As the shirt came over Yuan's head and was tossed aside, warm lips encompassed his and calloused hands cupped his face once again. Wrapping his arms around Yuan's shoulders, Lloyd pressed back, moaning loudly as a tongue gently probed against his lips, asking for permission. Taking the open mouth as an invitation, it slipped in and explored Lloyd's mouth with gusto while hands drifted from their positions and began roaming over heated flesh, goose bumps following soon after.

When their kiss ended, Yuan looked down into Lloyd's slightly flushed face with endearing passion as his lover shifted slightly beneath him. "Then let me get rid of that uncertainty for you, Lloyd; let me show you what it's _supposed _to feel like." He whispered in Lloyd's ear, licking the round shell as Lloyd gently gasped, his hands digging into Yuan's hair again. This felt so good … so good that it made his insides melt. And when Yuan's fingers slowly traced the grooves of his chest before continuing downwards towards the rim of his pants, it took all of the brunet's self control not to cry out in pleasure.

Yuan noticed the tremors that raced through Lloyd as he shifted his kisses from the younger angel's face to his neck, stopping when he felt the thrum of his pulse. Allowing his body to rest lightly on top, the cobalt began to suckle on the tanned skin, one hand absently teasing a pert nipple. Lloyd's pleasure ridden moans and whimpers were music to Yuan's ears, and as he pulled away from the mark that he had left, he couldn't help but smile as Lloyd sighed.

"Do you believe me now ... my beautiful angel?" he whispered gently, slowly tracing his tongue down over Lloyd's chest before claiming the same nipple that he'd been teasing earlier. To Yuan's delight, the only response he received was a pleasured sigh and hands pressing his face down into Lloyd's chest, encouraging him to continue with his playful torture. Not wanting to leave Lloyd feeling empty, Yuan continued southward, his fingers hooking over the rim of Lloyd's pants while his tongue entered Lloyd's navel.

By that point, Lloyd couldn't contain his cries anymore, and soon noises of all sorts were leaving his throat as he watched Yuan slowly remove his pants, a gasp escaping him as a soft breeze passed over his freshly exposed arousal. "Y … Yuan … ah …" He moaned, trying to regain what little control he had over himself as Yuan's soft lips tasted the hard skin.

"Hmmm??" Yuan asked gently, gazing up at Lloyd with half-lidded eyes in wonder. He knew that this was the most erotic thing that he'd seen in years, but if his precious didn't want it, he'd stop. Thankfully, Lloyd wanted it to continue just as much as he did, unless the throbbing erection pressed against the side of his face was an illusion. His own need was beginning to grow, and as Lloyd's fingers tangled themselves in his hair with renewed longing, Yuan let a soft smile cover his face before running his tongue up the underside.

He was rewarded when Lloyd let out a soft gasp at the sensation of the warm wet muscle trailing up the most sensitive part of his body. Unable to stop himself, Yuan smirked lightly at him and ran his hands down it again, marveling at the size; Lloyd was rather well endowed, and Yuan was willing to bet that it tasted absolutely delicious. Giving Lloyd his same soft smile that he'd been giving him frequently that night, the blue angel took as much as he could of Lloyd's erection into his mouth, stroking what he couldn't get at.

A lustful cry left Lloyd as his eyes squeezed shut, his hands pressing Yuan's head as far down on his cock as possible without choking the blunet in the process. This … it felt so wonderful, the sensations building within his body as Yuan continued to suckle, his head bobbing up and down on Lloyd's erection. The brunet cried out again, his hands pressing Yuan down still further, trying to keep himself from dying from pleasure, if such was possible.

Yuan in turn groaned around the warm erection, trying desperately not to bite down. Lloyd's hands were pressing down so hard on him that Yuan found that he was having a hard time moving, but it didn't take much for him to tell that Lloyd was close to his release; it wasn't too shocking, seeing as how this was the first time someone had ever done this for him. Yuan smiled up at Lloyd when Lloyd looked down at him, purring around the cock in his mouth as his tongue ran along the head, lapping up the pre-cum that was starting to leak.

That was all that Lloyd could take. Crying out something that sounded like a cross between a wordless scream and Yuan's name, he forced the older angel's head down as far as he could, the fire that had built up in his loins rapidly leaving his body as Yuan gave a long suck.

Yuan groaned when he felt Lloyd ejaculate, and nearly gagged when the hot cum began to pour down his throat. Swallowing quickly, Yuan continued to stroke Lloyd, coaxing as much of the slightly bitter cream out of the younger angel that he could. There was a tad too much for him to handle, and some of it began to run down the corners of his mouth as he slowly pulled Lloyd's softening manhood from his mouth, looking back up at Lloyd as the brunet tried to regain control over his ragged breathing. Mildly concerned, Yuan slowly crawled back up so that he and Lloyd were on eye level, his emerald eyes locking on Lloyd's wine red ones as they slowly opened again, still glazed over from the post-orgasmic glow that Yuan was certain Lloyd was still trapped in.

Cupping Lloyd's face in one hand, Yuan slowly kissed him to attempt and catch his attention. "Are you okay, Lloyd?" he whispered when Lloyd pulled away, trying to see if he had hurt his brunet angel in any way. Lloyd blinked once, and then smiled at Yuan while he wiped what little of his cum stained Yuan's face, chest still heaving slightly.

"Yeah … just … kinda tired," He admitted, kissing Yuan again and wrapping his arms around Yuan's neck. One of his legs bent, brushing lightly against the rather telling bulge in Yuan's pants, making the older angel groan into their kiss. Lloyd blushed faintly when he felt the bulge, but allowed his hands to drift down to the edge of the last piece of clothing between them, stopping at the rim.

Yuan noticed his hesitance, and placed a light kiss to Lloyd's cheek before whispering, "… are you sure you're ready?" There was a clear concern for Lloyd in his voice, but Lloyd only smiled at him and kissed the groove between Yuan's collar bones.

"If it's with you … then yes, I'm ready." He whispered in reply, one of his hands running lightly over the tented front of Yuan's pants as his diamond colored wings slowly faded into existence. "You made me feel good, so it's no fair if you don't have your release." Lloyd added, nuzzling the hot skin above him as he removed his hand from where it tormented Yuan, bringing it and its twin up to rest on Yuan's shoulders as he blushed and glanced aside. "But … please be gentle … I've never … never known how this is supposed to work … at least, not with consent."

Yuan's eyes narrowed lightly, and he ravished Lloyd's mouth for a few moments before pulling away and telling Lloyd firmly, "That never happened to you, alright? Zelos never took your heart nor your will …" bringing his own hands down to his pants, Yuan sighed and finished, "he never took your beauty, Lloyd. … And I'll be as gentle as I can, because it always hurts slightly until you've adjusted to it." With what he wanted to say said and out of the way, Yuan removed his pants and tossed them aside before releasing his own wings and bending down to lubricate Lloyd as best as he could under the circumstances.

Lloyd was confused, but that was only because Zelos hadn't bothered to do this when he'd … no, Yuan just said he was to forget that night. Lloyd was more than willing to oblige to Yuan's words, because he loved Yuan so much and didn't want him to be angry or upset with him. That Yuan loved him just as much made Lloyd want to cry, but he held it back and instead said softly, "I love you … I really do … Yuan …"

There was a light chuckle from beneath, and Lloyd looked at Yuan as the cobalt smiled up at him, two fingers suckling in his mouth as his sweat drenched hair began to stick to his neck and shoulders, his violet wings fluttering lightly behind him. Pulling the fingers out of his mouth and placing them just at the outer edge of Lloyd's entrance, Yuan replied, "I know … you took my heart as well, Lloyd." As he spoke, Yuan slowly slipped one finger inside, feeling how quickly the tense muscles clenched around the digit as it began to pump back and forth.

Lloyd squirmed at the new sensation, which only seemed to pull Yuan's finger in more, making Lloyd groan in anticipation and longing. He wanted to be filled, wanted to be pleasured so much that it was starting to hurt. His moans and odd little noises continued up until Lloyd felt the second finger enter him. "Ah … oh …" He struggled to retain control of his breathing as Yuan moved the fingers around more, occasionally scissoring the two so as to stretch Lloyd out more. After a few moments, these were retracted suddenly, making Lloyd gasp in shock before something wetter and warmer entered instead. Once it registered in Lloyd's head that it was Yuan's tongue inside him, all sorts of mewls and moans left him in a hurry as the older angel kept lubricating him.

The noises and the squirming were starting to turn Yuan on even more, and it was taking a lot of self control to keep himself where he was instead of pulling up and taking Lloyd as he was; it would probably feel too much like what had happened with Zelos, and that was something that Yuan didn't want to happen.

Once he was positive that he couldn't do more to lubricate Lloyd more than he already had, Yuan slowly withdrew his tongue and scrambled up so that he was poised to enter, his face flushed as the arousal in his body began to take over. Clenching Lloyd's hips in his hands, Yuan waited until Lloyd's arms were wrapped around his shoulders before stealing Lloyd's lips once more, pressing into the younger angel's entrance with his own erection.

Moaning into the kiss, Yuan felt himself slipping inside Lloyd with ease, and every inch that he managed to bury only made his mind grow even more hazed; this … this sensation was paradise … Once fully seated, Yuan pulled his mouth away from Lloyd's due to lack of breath, and he panted heavily to get used to the feeling of Lloyd clenching around him.

Lloyd was gasping to breathe as well, his eyes heavy-lidded and filled with lust. There was nothing that could make him feel like this, nothing else in the world that felt this criminally _good._ Yuan was the only one who he'd been with like this before, and while there was some pain that came with the first few moments of their joining, Lloyd couldn't really feel it once Yuan was fully in, very soon his hips were squirming beneath Yuan to get the older angel to move.

"Please …" Lloyd moaned after a moment of silence, breaking Yuan's blissful state and making him look down. Loosening his grip around Yuan's neck briefly, Lloyd began shifting his hips up and down, although he only moved a few centimeters from his original position. "Please … claim me …" He moaned, trying to coax Yuan into movement.

That was all it really took for Yuan to withdraw from the warm sheath, leaving just the head of his erection in before slowly sliding back into Lloyd again. A moan was torn from his lips as Lloyd slid down more with his thrust, burying him even deeper inside. Lloyd matched Yuan's moan with one of his own, his eyes sliding closed as pleasure slowly overtook his mind.

Time blurred into a rapidly paced dance from that point on, with so few of the details clear that the two angels entangled on the bed forgot that there was a whole world around them, one that didn't even know they existed. For them, however, it didn't matter; all that really did at this point was the wonderful sensations overtaking them, hands and mouths roaming over sweaty skin as their bodies moved together, savoring the energy and the warmth that the other gave as they began to ascend to the heavens of bliss, the light from their wings highlighting their moist skin with sharp contrast against the shadows.

So when Yuan hit the spot inside of Lloyd that made the younger throw back his head and scream in pleasure, he knew that there was nothing else that he could ever enjoy more than this. Stopping while he felt Lloyd writhe in his highly pleasured state beneath him, Yuan looked up at the ceiling once more, his emerald eyes darkened with lust and the thrill of the joining that he was experiencing.

"l – Lloyd …" He panted, finding it too tiring to say Lloyd's name in such a heated moment. A low, throaty growl came from below, and Lloyd rose to claim Yuan's mouth once more, tongues tangling in an erotic dance as their thrusts became even more frantic and sharp.

It was Lloyd who reached his limit first. His hips ground against Yuan's one last time, and a low, throaty moan left his mouth as his seed sprayed over Yuan's lower stomach and abdomen, hitting a high that he wasn't quite sure he wanted to come down from, even as his lover's thrusts continued to strike deep inside his body. The sweat rolled from his body as he continued to cry out to the dim room, pulling Yuan's body closer to his.

Yuan had felt his own end coming quickly when Lloyd's climax had hit, and it almost sent him over the edge, just managing to hold on by the sheer will of his own body to keep pleasing his brunet angel. But when Lloyd had cried out his name and pulled him to his chest once again, all of Yuan's control had shattered, and he gave one last, hard thrust before his orgasm hit. Crying out just as loudly as Lloyd had, Yuan let his seed spray inside his lover's body, feeling Lloyd bite down at the junction of neck and shoulder before he collapsed on top of him, breath shorter than it had ever been before.

Lloyd moaned softly as he felt Yuan's hot body fall on top of his, but he didn't attempt to move the weary angel as well. Loosening his death grip, the brunet licked the spot he had bitten, body still reeling in the post-orgasmic bliss that he'd been pulled into. Feeling Yuan shift and pull out, Lloyd lightly clung to the cobalt and waited for him to settle on his side before smiling widely at him, eyes glowing. "That … that was …" he murmured, yawning as he spoke. Yuan looked at him with a smile, and pulled Lloyd to his chest and wrapped both arms around him.

"I know …" Yuan replied, lightly kissing his lover before noticing that the sheets were soaked with sweat, saliva, and other such fluids. Mentally thanking the fact that the blankets had been discarded and now lay at the end of the bed, he rose slowly and grabbed at the self same blankets, and tugged them up and over his and Lloyd's bodies, tucking them in just in case.

Once again settled, Yuan looked Lloyd in the eye and wrapped a sweaty arm over him. "… You feel better about this now?" He asked when Lloyd buried his face against Yuan's chest, breathing softly as he nodded.

"I feel … happy." Lloyd responded, his own arm snaking around Yuan's waist as he began to drift off into sleep. Enough will power remained in his body for Lloyd to tilt his face towards Yuan's, lips brushing against the older angel's as they drifted off to sleep, still pressed against one another.

* * *

_Wow. first yaoi fic and my first lemon in general, let alone a yaoi lemon. O.O Like it? Hate it? Review, and let me know pleases!! There will be more to come!!_

_~Li-chan0767_


	2. The next Morning

_Hello, minna!! I finally managed to finish this chapter up!! ^w^ enjoy!! Me own nothingz!!

* * *

_

~The Next Morning~

'I smell sweaty …' Lloyd sighed to himself the next morning, stirring as he opened his eyes. Blinking briefly, he was puzzled by the sight of Yuan's shoulder for a few moments, and then spied the spot that he had bitten the night before. 'Eh?! O – oh yeah … we made love last night …' He thought, blushing faintly at the intimate memory. He wasn't ashamed of what had happened; far from it, actually. Lloyd smiled to himself and nuzzled the sticky skin by his face, licking Yuan's chest as he reflected over the night's events.

He was still slightly sore beneath the waist, but Lloyd didn't really mind. 'I'm just glad that it happened, honestly.' He told himself, smiling and running a hand down Yuan's chest as the older angel stirred and pressed closer to him.

"… Warm …" Yuan muttered softly, making Lloyd look up at him in curiosity; he was still asleep, but there was something irritating him, judging by the set of his face. Puzzled, Lloyd allowed the hand that was running down Yuan's chest to slip lower, until it felt the skin beneath it tense up, warmer than it should be. A solitary eyebrow arched as Lloyd glanced down and beheld Yuan's current source of irritation.

The blunet was sporting another erection.

Eyes widening, Lloyd looked between the erection and Yuan, a devious smile working onto his face. He wanted to wake Yuan up to talk about what they were going to do now that they were a couple, but he didn't know how to be nice about it … But now … Lloyd allowed the smirk to grow as he let his other hand join the first, both of them wrapping around the hard, hot flesh, stroking up and down slowly.

Yuan jerked awake with a startled yelp, wondering what had brought on the sudden burst of arousal. Blinking blearily, he looked down to find Lloyd smirking at him, his hands wrapped around Yuan's erection. "Good morning, Yunnie …." Lloyd teased gently, one of his thumbs rubbing the head of Yuan's cock.

Stunned, confused, and utterly caught off guard, Yuan struggled to figure out what was going on, barley registering the fact that Lloyd was atop of him now, an odd sparkle in his wine red eyes. "E … eh??" He asked weakly, blinking as another wave of pleasure assaulted him, making him groan and close his eye in an attempt to regain his bearings. When he was able to look again, Yuan was very shocked to see Lloyd scooting down, his open mouth directly above the older angel's cock. "Lloyd, are you …???" Lloyd looked up at him with a smile on his face.

"Just relax; I want to return the favor from last night." He explained, the odd sparkle completely overtaking his eyes. Before Yuan could utter another word, Lloyd took just the head of Yuan's erection into his mouth, teeth gently scraping over the sensitive skin. Anything and everything that had been in the cobalt's mind at that point in time flew right out the window, a heavy groan leaving him as Lloyd slowly nibbled his way down, his tongue lapping up pre-cum as it leaked.

Panting, Yuan reached out a hand and buried it in Lloyd's wild brown hair; his eyes clenched shut as Lloyd continued to suckle. The brunet shot him a look that could only be described as sexual, and he let out soft mewls and purred as he neared Yuan's base. Pausing for less than a second, Lloyd slowly drew his head back up, nipping the entire way, his sharp teeth barley brushing over the hot, hard organ. 'Oh … oh God … how'd he get so good at this??' A part of Yuan wondered, remembering the very poor experience Lloyd had had in regards to sex. A memory of something one of Lloyd's friends had told him suddenly entered his mind, explaining everything.

"_Lloyd lives only on instinct."_

'Hell …' Yuan groaned again, and roughly shoved Lloyd's head down. "Go … faster …" He panted, senses going haywire from Lloyd's slow, methodical torture. The only response the brunet gave was a light laugh, and soon his bobbing increased in speed and tempo, the moans that were leaking past Lloyd's lips growing fewer and fewer in their frenzy. However, the moans that left Yuan were growing louder and far more frequent, shudders racking his pleasure swamped body as he let Lloyd take total control of what he was doing.

"Lloyd …" Yuan whispered, closing his eyes as he felt his end approaching quickly. "I – I'm going to …!!" His words were cut off as his orgasm hit, tearing a delighted cry from his lips as he released his seed into Lloyd's throat. When he was able to look again, Yuan saw Lloyd kneeling between his legs, licking his lips, a rather perplexed look on his features as he swallowed the last of Yuan's cum. Seeing the concerned look that he was getting, the brunet smiled shyly. "It was bitter." He said simply, a faint blush mantling his cheeks.

Yuan couldn't help but smile at that, and he gently pulled Lloyd up so that they were on eye level again. "The trick is to swallow it before you taste it, Lloyd." He said gently, lightly kissing the tip of Lloyd's nose. "But that felt good, so I have no room to complain." He commented, hugging the brunet tightly, and was rewarded with Lloyd's arms wrapping around his shoulders again. "… Was there a reason you used such a … interesting way to wake me?" Yuan asked after a moment of contented silence, running his fingers through his angel's soft brown hair.

Lloyd nodded after a moment of silence, and then looked up at Yuan with a half worried, half concerned look. "Are we … going to stay like this?" He asked quietly after a moment, startling Yuan into gasping. Lloyd locked eyes with the blunet, and placed a hand over the elder's heart. "When … last night when you said you loved me … did you mean it?"

"Of course!!" Yuan stated adamantly, suddenly understanding part of Lloyd's worries; he was afraid that Yuan was simply using him, like Zelos had done. In an attempt to prove himself, the cobalt grabbed Lloyd's left hand gently, and nipped at his ring finger. He heard Lloyd gasp, and murmured softly, "I don't want to see you in that sort of pain again, Lloyd – I meant every word I said last night."

"… What about Martel?" Lloyd's next question made Yuan smile softly at him, fully understanding Lloyd's dilemma now, or he hoped it was the full dilemma, at least. Not letting Lloyd's hand slip out of his, Yuan kissed Lloyd tenderly, relieved when Lloyd returned it.

"… She's been gone for nearly eleven thousand years, Lloyd; I've mourned her for most of that time." He said gently in response, resting his forehead against Lloyd's as his free hand traced Lloyd's jaw line. Yuan was mentally berating himself for not expecting the question sooner; Lloyd had been the only one who had known about his engagement to the woman turned goddess, and he had accepted it willingly. After their activities the night before, it only made sense that Lloyd ask Yuan about her. "Besides … I think she would've wanted me to move on after some time; Martel was soft-hearted that way." He commented, earning a light laugh from Lloyd.

"Yeah … sorry, but … I was worried about it." Lloyd said gently, nuzzling up against Yuan in contentment. Most of his worries were dealt with, and right now, the only thing that he wanted to do at the moment was snuggle. "Do we have to get up at all today?" He asked hopefully, wanting nothing more than to lie in bed all day long. Yuan looked at him with a light smile tugging at his lips.

"Well, we _should_ shower and change the sheets, but apart from that …" he said slyly, raising an eyebrow and looking at the locked door. Lloyd looked up at him hopefully, and he was just too damn cute with his slight pout that Yuan sighed and shook his head. "I can't think of anything else to tie us down today … what did you want to do?"

"Cuddle." Lloyd said simply, and before Yuan could raise a word in shock, he was tackle-glomped to the mattress once again, and was efficiently pinned as Lloyd placed a chaste kiss to his lips, resting his weight on Yuan's body. He seemed to have forgotten the fact that the sheets were pretty much ruined along with the fact that both of their stomachs were still semen-stained.

After a few moments, Yuan managed to catch Lloyd's attention again. "Alright, that does sound like a good idea, but right now, we need to pitch the sheets and get new ones. … That means get off of me Lloyd." He said lightly, pushing the younger angel onto the floor. Lloyd gave him a pout. "Hey, we can cuddle once we get clean." He reassured the brunet.

"Yay~~!" Lloyd smiled brightly, and went to leap up onto Yuan again when he whimpered and clutched at his lower back. "… Ow." He said simply, wincing. Yuan knew instantly what was wrong, and he knelt beside Lloyd, rubbing the sore area with his hands.

"I'm sorry." He said sweetly, kissing Lloyd's forehead as he cast a First Aid spell on his lover. "I didn't know that you would be this sore after last night." Lloyd simply leaned against him, resting his head against Yuan's shoulder as the pain in his abdomen slowly faded away.

Once he was certain that he could stand without pain, Lloyd rose and reached for his boxers. Pulling them on, he walked to the door, grabbing his discarded clothes from the night before. "I'll go get something clean to wear." He said simply, winking at Yuan as he left the room. Yuan stood still and stared at the space that Lloyd had just vacated, blushing over how comfortable Lloyd was walking around while practically naked. 'Sweet personality and a heavenly body … I got lucky with him.' Yuan thought to himself, throwing on his pants and depositing the rest of his clothes in the hamper nearby.

Yuan had managed to remove the sheets and pitch them when Lloyd came back; he still wore only his boxers, but he carried a pair of light blue lounge pants under his arms, and there were dark blue sheets over one of his shoulders. "I went ahead and grabbed some … Yuan ... why are you staring at me like that??" Lloyd asked after a moment, blinking at the intense gaze.

Snapping out of his apparent daze, Yuan smirked. "Admiring the view, like any sensible person would," He stated calmly, watching Lloyd go bright red in the face as he did so; god damn he looked adorable like that. Smiling, he tugged the sheets from Lloyd's grasp. "Thanks ... But you do know that it takes someone who completely trusts their partner to walk around only in a pair of boxers; if might've jumped you." He teased as he pulled the sheets up over the mattress, smiling at Lloyd as the brunet blushed and helped him tuck the sheets in. "Of course, I would've only done something if you had let me."

"I know; I trust you." Lloyd smiled sweetly, his blush fading. It wasn't too hard for him to soften around Yuan, and he blamed it on simply being in love. It wasn't like he complained about it, however; being in love put him in a rather floaty state of mind. In fact, the combination of the memories from the night before and Yuan's assurance about their relationship being a lasting one had the brunet in such a floaty mood, Lloyd didn't notice that they were in the shower until he was pinned between Yuan and the stall's wall, a pair of tasty lips pressing against his own. Sighing happily, Lloyd hugged the cobalt close to his person as Yuan's hands began to rub up and down his sides, a washcloth in hand. Purring, Lloyd melted into the contact, eyes half closed from pleasure.

"You're awfully recessive for someone as hot-headed as you are." Yuan commented after a moment, lightly kissing Lloyd's cheek as he proceeded to clean them both up. Lloyd didn't respond right away and instead opted to mewl out a happy noise, smiling like an idiot. How he managed to look so cute so well, Yuan didn't know, and frankly, he didn't care. All that mattered was that he was the only person who got to cuddle with the adorable idealist.

Once he was finished with the washcloth, Yuan let it drop to the floor of the stall. About ready to suggest they got out, the cobalt was quickly turned around and Lloyd's arm wrapped around his shoulders. About to question what Lloyd was doing, Yuan stopped when he felt his lover's fingers trailing through his hair again. Letting out a contented sigh, he slumped against the younger angel and let him continue with his ministrations. He could feel Lloyd harden against him, and without really thinking about it, began to rub himself against the brunet.

Lloyd's response was to growl lowly in his throat, body shuddering with the sudden friction. "Y – Yuan …" He whispered, short of breath. Yuan gave him a curious look over his shoulder, but it didn't get far before Lloyd twisted them both around, pinning Yuan against the stall's wall and kissing him fiercely, his erection poking Yuan in the hip.

"I … I take back what I said about you being passive …" Yuan moaned, feeling Lloyd's rather rough personality begin to take over. Not wanting to discourage the younger – who had a lot of sexual tension built up that needed to be taken care of – he began to encourage Lloyd's roaming hands, knowing that Lloyd's was too sweet to do something without full license to do so. Thankfully, Lloyd seemed to get the message, and soon his teeth were nipping at the cobalt's neck, fully aroused.

But when Yuan's legs came up around his waist, Lloyd blinked a bit, and he seemed to grow slightly timid. Yuan looked at Lloyd in concern, knowing that Lloyd was probably thinking about something. "Won't this … hurt you? I mean … we don't …" Lloyd asked, shying away from hurting his lover. Yuan looked at Lloyd and shook his head lightly.

"The nice thing about being in the shower is that the hot water … works well enough." Yuan panted, voice oddly high; he didn't know why, but the aggressive Lloyd was turning him on. Lloyd looked at him again, reassured, and slowly entered the older angel's body. Like he had thought, Yuan hissed in pain and squirmed, clinging to Lloyd's shoulders as he adjusted to the intrusion. "Ow … damn, Lloyd …" He moaned, emerald eyes blurred from pleasure. "You … just have to be large, don't you?"

Lloyd couldn't help but smirk at that. "You know you like it." He teased, slowly pulling out. "And … it's … all … _yours._" At the last word, he slammed back in, making Yuan yelp as Lloyd pounded into him; the brunet had hit his prostate. Lloyd must've been worried that he had hurt Yuan, because he looked slightly worried for a couple of moments. Yuan looked down at him and smiled, panting heavily as tremors raced up and down his body. Smiling in return, Lloyd picked up his rhythm again, continuously striking Yuan's sweet spot dead on, making the cobalt cry in pleasure from the assault. Lloyd moaned in tandem with the cobalt's cries, pleasure overwhelming his senses.

After a few moments, Yuan came to his senses and attacked Lloyd's neck and shoulders, lips and teeth assaulting the brunet's tan skin mercilessly. Combining the assault and the hot water hitting his back, it didn't take long for Lloyd to climax … hard. With a stuttering shout, his hips froze, his release slamming into him as he slammed in once more, his seed leaking into the cobalt. Yuan felt his mind blank at the sensation, and all he could do was moan in pleasure as he climaxed as well, clinging to Lloyd with a nearly bruising grip. Once they came down from their mutual high, both angels simply leaned against the stall's wall, panting for breath.

"Lloyd … do you think … that it's possible to bruise the prostate?" Yuan asked after a moment, remembering how accurate Lloyd had been when it came to hitting his. Lloyd shrugged and gave a faint noise of indifference.

"I'm sorry if I did …" Lloyd murmured, nuzzling the side of Yuan's neck lightly. "… Can we go lie down now? I'm getting tired …" He yawned loudly, pulling out of Yuan as his lover simply smiled and pulled him into a hug as he slipped down the wall onto his feet. Smiling up at Lloyd, Yuan nodded, and reached over to turn off the water. Even with the sudden loss of the hot water, the temperature in the room was higher than it was when they had first entered, and the mirror was completely fogged up.

"…" Yuan stared at the fogged up mirror with a mildly stunned look as he dried himself, glancing between it and Lloyd, who was doing the same thing. While he was used to being dominate, the cobalt did have to admit that once Lloyd was horny enough, it would be hard to fight against him and gain the top position. Smirking to himself, Yuan pulled on his underwear and pants as a thought entered his mind; perhaps they could exchange who was the dominate one from time to time.

"You coming, Lloyd?" He called over his shoulder, already leaving the room. When Lloyd looked up at him from pulling up his lounge pants, Yuan smiled sweetly, "You did want to cuddle still, right?" He asked, tilting his head to one side in amusement as Lloyd blushed faintly and walked towards him, smiling. Winking at the younger angel, Yuan tugged on his arm into _their_ room as Lloyd turned off the bathroom lights.

Falling onto the bed with a light sigh, Yuan watched Lloyd as the brunet slipped under the blankets next to him, wrapping an arm around Yuan's chest as his eyes fluttered closed. "What time is it …?" He asked groggily, acting as tired as he had been after their first time. Yuan glanced at the clock and raised a single eyebrow. Lloyd saw the look, and let out a questioning noise; Yuan looked back at him and said simply, "Eleven-thirty."

Lloyd only sighed happily and wrapped his arms tighter around Yuan, who shook his head and turned to face his lover. Hugging Lloyd with one arm, the cobalt ran his fingers through Lloyd's still damp hair, grinning; did it really matter what time it was as long as they were together?

* * *

_Sorry if the ending line's corny ... and sorry if the shower sex scene was kinda random ... I couldn't stop myself ... *sweatdrop* Anyway ... review, please!!_


End file.
